Sonic Thanksgiving Special
by AngelicRage0
Summary: It's getting close, Just a matter of days in fact. So here is a oneshot I made off the top of my head, Let me know what you think!


**Sonic Thanksgiving Special**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copy written material.**

**(Firefly by Breaking Benjamin)**

Sharp cold air stung his nostrils, while flurries of snow burst from the ground with each rapid step he took back toward the workshop. "Now, what am I thankful for?" he wondered. Sonic set his pal down somewhere safe and pulled out his assault rifle.

"Check safety," Sonic removed the safety lock. "ADS." Sonic took aim and let his carefree attitude fade away. "Time to be the Marine I was made to be." he drew a breath and waited for the first mech to fire. There was a split second where everything grew silent, then gunfire rained down upon him, the clever hedgehog dodged each bullet along with the occasional missile volley nearly missing him by a mark.

Taking cover behind a pillar, Sonic crouched and checked his ammo. To be honest, in all the excitement he didn't remember ever getting a shot off. He must have because when he peered around the corner there were two mechs lying in the snow. He didn't have time to vault over the rubble and return fire because the mechs instantly recognized him and fired.

"Sonic!" Sonic looked across to the other pillar toward his wounded friend; Tails tossed a canister and Sonic caught it. Pressing the release Sonic popped out and tossed the grenade. There was a brief moment in the air where all the weapon fire was focused on the grenade. Needless to say, the grenade hardly made a dent in their numbers.

Sonic looked across to Tails again, Tails gave a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders. Sonic looked toward his buddy. "Tails are you okay?!". Tails nodded, "I'm fine, but I can't walk!" Sonic tried returning fire again but couldn't pierce their shields. The ones that he did break kept regenerating.

"Shadow picked a hell of a day to take a vacation!" he thought to himself. Sonic checked the ammo count on his assault rifle. "53" was what it read. Exhausted, Sonic sat against the pillar, feeling something in his back pocket. Reaching back, he found a tiny red button.

**FLASH**

"We're friends now," Rage replied, "and I protect my friends." he said handing him the button.

In a flurry of winds, the hedgehog disappeared from sight. Leaving the wasteland around them.

**FLASH**

Sonic hesitated, taking one more look at his comrade before pressing the button.

Nothing happened...

A loud yelp was heard as the hedgehog scrambled back against pillar. Just inches in front of him was a red canister lodged in the ground. Another inch and he would have had to change his name to Sonia.

The canister depressurized itself and the doors slowly slid back. Inside was not what the hero expected. an M1911 Colt in a gleaming red coat of chrome.

And one bullet...

Taking the weapon, Sonic slowly but surely loaded the bullet and peered around the corner. If he hadn't been so fixated by the gun's allure he would have noticed the sentries had stopped firing at him and directed their attention toward the sky.

Hovering above the earth was a black hedgehog that he knew all too well.

Rage spotted the blue blur and immediately produced a sphere of electricity.

Sonic eyed the ball and instantly made the connection. He nodded and Rage dropped the sphere on one of the mechs.

The entire group of robots jerked and sparked as the EMP temporarily fried their circuits. Taking advantage of this momentary cease fire, Sonic took the Colt and aimed right beneath the servo of the center mech. The moment he pulled the trigger the mech was released from its frozen state and it started spinning from the waist and shooting all the other mechs at random. Some blew up, others just fell on their sides and shut down, while a few others began shooting each other as well. Quickly, he ran over and grabbed Tails, "Tails, are you okay?!" Sonic asked, his voice panicky and out of breath. Tails expelled a weak laugh and looked with half mast eyes. "I'm good..." he grinned giving a frail thumbs up. Sonic picked up the fox and carried him in his arms. Walking back to retrieve the Colt, but it disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Settling for his assault rifle, Sonic handed it to the fox, "Can you shoot?" Tails grunted and took aim. Sonic took off with the fox held tightly, afraid to lose his best buddy. Dodging bullets as they came, Sonic leaped into the air and kicked the first sentry as he came down, while Tails shot the other one on the side. The last of the sentries targeted the duo, struggling to turn their bodies and aim their weapons. "I'm out, Sonic!" Tails announced, discarding the rifle. Sonic waited for the right moment to attack. The robot slowly was fixing its position, the slanted red eyes looked upward, the guns raised, and open fired...Before it could get a shot off, the hedgehog spun into a ball and homed in on the sentry, blowing it to bits. Sonic bounced off of the robot, riding the force of the explosion to the top of the cliff in front of the workshop. As soon as he hit the ground, Tails carefully but hurriedly hopped out of his arms and puked.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh, "What's the matter Tails, you have a bad lunch?" Tails coughed a little and wiped his mouth. "Bastard..." he laughed. "Don't EVER do that again!" Sonic chuckled before providing a shoulder for a crutch and the two stumbled into the workshop.

**INSIDE THE WORKSHOP...**

Everyone was there, Even Shadow who claimed he would be wasting his skills just to take out a few mechs as an excuse for Sonic's pestering him about sleeping on the job. Knuckles sat at the table, trying to swipe a handful of Amy's famous stuffing, who threatened to bludgeon the echidna if he did. Rouge walked in and out of the living room carrying plates upon plates of delicious food. Corn, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, canned yams, cole slaw, and a heaping bowl of mashed potatoes with an obviously meager portion of gravy. But unbeknownst to her it seemed perfectly fine.

The room was ambient and brightly decorated. Fuzzy red streamers were hung around the halls with ornaments neatly spaced at the point of each arc. A healthy evergreen tree stood in the corner with a white decorative cover at the base, and cotton cloth to simulate snow. A string of floss with popcorn pieces looped around the tree and another red fuzzy streamer went around in the opposite direction. Ornaments of different sizes and colors were perfectly placed around the tree with the occasional peppermint candy cane that Tails could never keep his hands off of.

Everyone sat around the table and went around telling each other what they were thankful for. "Your turn Knuckles," Amy announced. "and you can't say 'I'm thankful for the Master Emerald!" she said in mock "Knuckles" voice. Knuckles looked moderately offended, "What? Why not?!" he argued, "Because," Amy replied, "You say that every year!"

"Fine..." he grumbled, "I'm thankful for the food we're about to eat!" Everyone laughed.

"I'm thankful for the people here with us." Rouge said.

"I'm thankful to still be in one piece. And have plenty of room for dessert!" Tails announced himself as he lumbered in the room on a pair of crutches.

Everyone else said their piece and Sonic was the last to say something. He paused briefly before speaking, "I'm thankful that we have Eggman in our lives," The whole room grew silent for a moment, wondering if he had finally lost it. "to provide us with all the deadly, dangerous awesomeness that we get to stomp on everyday!" There was more laughter from the group, Shadow was just S.M.H.-ing like always. At long last, Amy revealed the turkey, in all its cold, frozen, uncooked glory. "Hey, Amy, did you forget how to cook or something?" Amy just grinned and shook her head, "Rage, if you please..." The black hedgehog grinned and snapped his fingers as a ring of fire encircled the centerpiece. Amy then placed the metal cover back on the pan while the flames kept going, a moment later, the pyro-psycho snapped his fingers again and using water from a nearby glass of water, let snow develop on the handle before vaporizing it again. "Showoff..." Knuckles grumbled. "More like showstopper if you ask me..." a smug Rage replied blowing on his fingers and rubbing them against his fur. "Ta-daa!" Amy giggled as she removed the cover from the pan revealing a golden brown turkey, cooked to perfection. "Alright, cool it hot shot!" Amy grinned, "A fine choice of words, Amy darling!" Rage joked in a snooty, high-class British tone.

Amy sighed and shook her head before carving up the turkey and serving everybody.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Well, there it is! my first Thanksgiving special! Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. And do me a favor and take a few minutes to look at my poll at the top of my profile page and select what you think is the best choice, I know it'll be hard, what with my brilliant and enthralling ideas and all but please, please, PLEASE! Try to limit yourself to one vote if you can manage. 3 at max. :) Seriously though, I need your help to decide what direction to take, I kind of have an idea but it would help a lot. And if you have any questions or comments or want to submit an OC send me a message. Try to do it ASAP, I really want to get this story going so I can continue the Bloodrunner one. Later.


End file.
